You Are the Piece of Me
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Anything spooky or scary can happen on Halloween but what if something … romantic came out of it? AU. Sinn, Jeredith, Marcel/OC and Tyler/OC


**Title:** You Are the Piece of Me  
**Author:** Katie (Cassandra Knight)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and Belinda & Meghan  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Finn/Sage, John/Meredith, Marcel/Belinda (original female character) and Tyler/Meghan (original female character). AU Halloween RP short story  
**Rating:** Light to heavy mature, for language and sexual situations  
**Summary:** Anything spooky or scary can happen on Halloween but what if something … romantic came out of it? AU. Sinn, Jeredith, Marcel/OC and Tyler/OC  
**Author's Note: **This was originally for a challenge, but I decided to keep it and make it my own. I'm very proud of the hard work I put into it and believe it should be 'out there' for people to read and favorite. It will most likely have tie-ins with it, set with Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter and Independence Day.

**John and Meredith: MY Handsome Devil (275 word count)**  
Some had told her she was a fool to stick by him and think that he could be redeemed in the eyes of the townsfolk. But, for a woman like Dr. Meredith Fell, she truly believed that John Gilbert could be redeemed, especially for the sakes of his teenage daughter Elena and nephew Jeremy, as well as the still yet-to-be-born daughter Meredith carried inside of her right now. Her slender fingers and hands rested over the baby bump now as the brunette physician began speaking softly to her baby girl, "Soon, Savannah Grace; we'll get to see your Daddy soon."

Meredith had scored an invitation to a Halloween masquerade ball being hosted by her stepdaughter shortly after arriving in town, and now stood in the beautifully decorated town hall, in a corner by herself, standing quietly. When she feels a sharp, instantaneous pain in her stomach, she doubles over from it. The brunette soon fell onto the floor, ignoring the concerned looks from those that had gathered around her but glanced up into a familiar face when she is swept up from the floor, pregnant belly, costume and all.

Meredith chose not to wonder why he was there in the first place, but held onto his neck as he carried her toward a room that had some couches. Her arms dropped back down to her sides once place gently onto a large, soft-cushioned couch then looked up at him expectantly. "She's mine, isn't she?"

He may be the devil in disguise, but he was also a father, a lover and the man she still wanted in her life, the man she loved.

**Marcel and Belinda: The Dark Vampire King (600+ word count)**  
He was no handsome prince, nor was he a frog she had to kiss to turn him _into_ the prince. No, Belinda Hebert La Fleur was determined to make it hard for the former-slave-turned-vampire. The African-American witch walked into the town hall located in the heart of Mystic Falls, Virginia, dressed as Princess Tiana from "The Princess and the Frog". Her chocolate-colored irises took a glance around the room before feeling a pair of hands settle low on the waistline of the light sea-lily pad green ball gown. "What do you want, Marcel Gerard?" was brought out in a growl from between her lips as she was quick to attempt in removing his hands.

But, her attempts were only futile as his embrace, which had previously been loose, now tightened while he turned her around in his strong, dark chocolate toffee colored arms. "What is the matter, Indy? And here I thought you would be happy to see me!"

Belinda glowered at him, grateful for her tall stature then finally wrestled free of his arms. Her glower only made him more determined and Marcel grasped her waist once more before tossing Belinda over his shoulder. His smirk only increased as he walked out of the town hall before blurring away, soon arriving at the massive Mikaelson mansion. Marcel set Belinda down in a slow, steady and hesitant manner, unsure of what her reaction would be. Once her feet had finally touched the floor of the just-as-massive front porch, Belinda did something next that caught them both completely off guard. She stepped forward then framed Marcel's face in her hands and then tugged his lips to hers. A soft sound escaped her when she felt his arms embrace around her tightly while he moved his head to an angle, their kiss turning first ardent then carnal. Marcel backed her gently against the wall beside the front door before finally breaking the kiss. Belinda's eyelashes, adorned with bright green glittery makeup, flutter open and her eyes meet his immediately. "Marcel…"

"If you are not ready, chérie, I will not pressure you. But, my heart and my home are always open to you," he said quietly, finishing her unspoken thoughts. But Belinda wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet. Tugging Marcel's head back down to hers, the African-American witch connected their mouths once again, tangling her tongue masterfully with his while her hands left his hands then grabbed his strong, firm hands and brought them up her dark-skinned back. Marcel took her unspoken request then reached out with one hand and opened the front door to the mansion, whirling them both into the foyer. Their lips were still ravishing the ones of the other person as they continued to move further into the house before he finally breaks the kiss a second time.

Belinda let her eyes flutter open and meet his passion-glazed eyes. "If your next words are to apologize, Marcel Gerard, I will wipe that smirk right off your damn face!"

Marcel was quick in letting a low chuckle rumble free from his chest. "You won't get an apology, Indy, because I have waited for a long time, almost _too_ long, to hold you again," he said quietly.

Belinda smiled then let her hands drift down to the silver medallion he'd worn as a belt, loosening it before ripping open the tunic he had on as part of his costume. Her slender fingers trembled as the finally touched the bare skin of his chest before lowering them back down to her sides and then turned until her back was to the vampire. Marcel took the silently offered hint, his masculine hands lifting to the zipper at the back of her gown. Once it was lowered, Marcel was quick in divesting Belinda of it then turning her back around. Their earlier kiss was continued when his mouth crashed down to hers while Belinda took the opportunity to release the button and zipper of his black pants before pushing them open before pushing them down completely, along with his boxers. Then she walked backward toward the couch, Marcel following her onto the cool cushions, which he grabbed in firm fists. "Belinda, if I hurt you, you just make sure to tell me, okay?" he said softly.

She shook her head then, tugging one hand away from the cushion, Belinda brought it up to her chest, where she placed it over her heart, her hand connecting with his. "I may be a witch, Marcel, but I'm a witch in love. So, you won't really hurt me, unless I suffer a broken heart," she replied softly.

His smile was tender and his lips were gentle as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'm not Superman, just in case you're wondering," he said in a whisper.

"I don't want a Superman. I want you," she replied in a whisper back to him. Marcel nodded then moved his hand down a little until it was cupping her breast gently. His thumb rubbed softly across her nipple before he shifted to let his mouth close around her breast. Belinda let out a low keening sound as her hands cupped around the back of his head to keep him in place.

Marcel brought his mouth back up to hers then kissed her deeply and drove his throbbing member into her hot core, thrusting slowly at first and then picked up speed. Belinda gyrated against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him.

**Author's Note:** This follows the show but goes completely AU before Sage & Finn can die. You'll see why in this one shot!

**Finn and Sage: Leaving the Light On (200+ word count)**  
He'd like to think that every time he held her hand, something bad was about to happen. But, it was seeing her smile and laugh at the faces he made at the bitter taste of the lime, salt and tequila that made Finn avoid going out the back door of the Mystic Grill. The Original vampire had waited way too long to spend more and more time in her arms. But, even though he'll always know consider his favorite holiday to be the day they met, he knows hers will always be what used to be All Hallows Eve, but everyone called it Halloween now.

He arrived home to a small amount of light still left on and moved inside after unlocking the front door before going into the living room. Finn let a soft smile curl onto his lips when he saw the sight before him: his beautiful bride to be fast asleep on the couch, her red curls framed beneath the black witch's hat that went with the rest of the costume she'd worn for the candy-rich holiday. Moving toward her, the vampire gently reached out to remove the hat before sweeping her into his arms.

She made a soft sound in her sleep then shifted and snuggled tighter against him. The redhead opened her eyes moments after he carried her upstairs and placed her gently on the bed. "How long was I asleep?" Her voice was slightly hoarse as she snuggled against him once he joined her on the bed.

"It's no matter, love. You had a long day," he replied softly.

**Tyler and Meghan: More than Just Mates for Life (100+ Word count)**  
Being pregnant at the same time as her twin wasn't a competition but when the expectant witch heard her niece had finally arrived, it made her happy…before her own water broke, announcing her unborn baby boy's arrival into the world on a holiday very sacred to Meghan. It wasn't an easy delivery for Meghan but keeping the arrival a secret also wasn't easy.

Tyler deserved to know that he was a father, especially since she really didn't want to do this by herself. She believed that every baby should get the chance to know their parents.

It was nearing one in the morning on November first before the witch finally saw his face lingering in the doorway of the recovery room. Joy lit up his face when he saw the bundle in her arms and she knew they'd just become more than just life mates.


End file.
